


Red Rusted Gold

by stuffandetcetera



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC is a Demon, OC is also Claude's mate, might change title later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandetcetera/pseuds/stuffandetcetera
Summary: A self-indulgent OC piece where, after a long day at the Trancy manor, Claude finds a certain demoness waiting for him.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Original Character(s), Claude Faustus/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Red Rusted Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Well quarantines got me feeling a weird way and now I have a crush on Claude. In 2020. Damn you Corona for getting me obsessed with anime guys! Either way, now I’m here having written this, and I hope you enjoy it!

When Claude’s eyes first fell upon that lithe form, sprawled on his bed with long onyx strands that spilled like ink, an unholy halo around her porcelain skin. A book was in her hands, reading enraptured in a position that cannot be comfortable, half her body dangling from his pure white bedsheets.

  
  
Many emotions flickered through the self-imposed rather emotionless demon, dread, despair, lust and longing, each one fickler and yet unfailing in a golden storm that caused nothing but a frown to adorn his otherwise straight lips.

  
  
He had a long day with his current master, the snivelling human never ceasing in his tantrums and desperate bids for his attention. Whilst Claude didn’t mind her touch, no, in fact, he rather found himself craving it at times. But now, the idea of his mate holding onto his lapels whether in the throes of passion or in a simple embrace left a sour taste in his mouth.

The last thing the demon wanted was to be reminded of the bawling brat any more than necessary – especially not with a such a figure of pleasure and relief as his Angelica.

  
  
Speaking of the devil, or rather more appropriately _demon_ in this case, scarlet eyes darted to his gaze, widening and then narrowing as she snaps the book closed. Perhaps it’s due to their centuries apart, but Claude couldn’t akin the dusted rouge of her cheeks, the curvature of her spine as she raised herself from her lounging with a long stretch that emphasised her assets with a pleased groan and that mischievous smile – oh how could he forget. Those red-painted lips showing her canines, a warning of the danger behind her desire, a warning he, himself, should heed.

  
  
With that thought in mind, with no little effort, Claude pulled his eyes from the sinfully innocuous display and instead turned to focus on his planned night-time ritual. Ignoring the frown that had been placed on her lips, at his blatant dismissal, he instead held a pointed gaze on his closet. Pulling off his tailcoat and slipping it neatly onto its coat hanger, then tugging off his tie and wrapping it onto the neck of the hanger with an effortless smoothness, off would have been his shirt buttons if there wouldn’t have been arms snaked around his waist and the soft impact of a body at his back.

The gentle force not enough to change his breathing but definitely enough to threaten a smile of his own upon his straight lips.

  
  
Realising attempting to simply ignore his mate’s affection was futile, Claude continued with his routine despite the hindrance of the tight grip, though, he did not lose his displeased frown. Three buttons were undone when he spoke, tilting his head behind him, though due to their slight height difference and her face currently being burrowed into his spine all that graced his vision was the crown of shining onyx hair.

“Why are you here?” Claude’s voice was measured, with a practised displeasure and candid flatness in the way that he asked – no demanded – an answer. It was that tone that brought her bright scarlet eyes to his and with their proximity, Claude noted the light half-flush on her cheeks. The scattered, lingering rouge telling him just how long Angelica must have been waiting.

  
  
“To see you of course.” She responds in her silvery smoke, unlike his own Angelica’s voice rose and fell with clear emotion, emotions they, as demons, shouldn’t be able to possess. Perhaps it’s a lingering of her humanity, Claude muses. “Need I any other reason?” The demon questions at the sight of the long look those rich golds pointed at her, Claude’s infectious displeasure tainting her prior sweet, flirty tone.

  
  
“Perhaps not, but I thought you were still under contract.” The last Claude had received message from her, she was telling of a once-grand business head stricken and forgotten by poverty, a simple story of the desire for money and ambitious greed, though the demoness did imply the meal was more satisfying than it seemed.

  
  
“Not anymore, I finished it not too long ago and devoured his soul.” Upon the silent question of his gaze, she added, “He was a satisfactory meal, worth the experience and time most definitely.”

  
  
At that, Claude turned in Angelica’s embrace, so he instead was staring down into her eyes and hers up into his. The demoness’ hold loosened, so she could lean back and gaze at the full extent of his face, a grasp on his hips which relaxed ever further when a cool hand cupped her warm cheek. A touch which Angelica gladly succumbed too, nuzzling the palm with affection so palpable Claude couldn’t even hope to wipe his soft smile. Not that the demon wanted to, now safe in the knowledge she wouldn’t be whisked away into the night.

  
  
Their time apart had done her good, he noticed, her teeth appeared sharper, her crimson eyes deeper and brighter and she had begun to acquire the effortless grace that befits the mate of a high-ranking demon. As much as it pained him to be apart, the need for her to grow dependant and self-reliant was much more important, especially when he had mated her when she was still so young.

  
  
The fact that Angelica wasn’t a naturally born demon didn’t help in the acquisition of these traits either.

  
But, Claude leaned down; burrowing his face into her neck to graze his teeth over the sensitive flesh, he didn’t need to test her to feel the new rush of power surging under her creamy skin. Of course, the demoness wouldn’t be able to defeat him even now, but she would now be able to be a challenging opponent and he won’t rest till she’s unstoppable.

  
  
Angelica tilts her head, a hand running up Claude’s back to tangle in his black tresses, the flush that had been near death now relit as she inaudibly gasped at the sensation, burning anew in the form of a dusted pink upon her delicate cheeks and nose.

  
  
The demoness, despite her newfound strength and power, still found herself unable to do anything but crumble at her mate's affection. The juxtaposition of his uncaring acting compared to how sweetly he nips at her skin had her intoxicated, “I missed you.” Angelica sighs, as sharp teeth graze that spot behind her ear. At the breathy confession, the demon merely hums noncommittally into the shell of her ear– the acknowledging hum the closest the demoness would ever get to Claude saying ‘I missed you too.’

  
  
Soft lips dragged from her ear, across the red dusted expanse of her cheek before a delicate kiss is pressed upon the tip of her nose and she’s on the tip of her toes to meet his lips instead.

  
  
But before they could even so much as graze, Claude was suddenly standing ram-rod straight and pulling from their once sensual embrace. Turning his back to her swiftly as he opened his closet, he didn’t need to lay eyes on her to suspect the displeasure and foolish hurt at his ‘rejection.’

“My master is calling.” Claude supplies his assumed upset mate, slipping on his tailcoat and tie in a flash, any and all wrinkles turned to perfection in an instant. However, when Claude turns, he doesn’t meet the expected sad red eyes, but rather a smoky crimson fogged with unconcealed lust.

_She truly had changed._

“Tend to you master then,” Angelica said in a voice of sin, sitting upon his bed in a lounge that emphasised all her curves and dips, “I’ll be here, waiting.”

The demon allowed his golden eyes a moment to rove up her tantalising form, till he hears the echo of the brat screaming in his ear and he rolls his eyes at the burning itch it causes his contract mark to produce. How bothersome, Claude thought, as he tore his sight from temptation and walked out of the room. A sigh echoing the hallway that rung with the desperate cries of his master.

Meanwhile, Angelica lifted herself from her uncomfortable contortion, pleased with the effects it left on her mate but not at the wincing crack that left her spine as she languidly stretched in her seated position.

Looking around the spartan room with disinterest, the demoness absently rubbed her burning thighs together – she’d hope that Claude would remedy their interruption tenfold.

**Author's Note:**

> *demon on demon smut ensues*
> 
> If you're a little confused, Angelica is meant to be a human turned demon. I briefly implied it but I'm not sure if I was clear enough. I also tried to show it in her name a little, after all, what demon would name there child an angel, wouldn’t that be a like an arachnophobe naming there kid 'sPidER?' 
> 
> No idea, anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this because I actually really enjoyed writing it! Love you guys <3


End file.
